ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ
ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ is a highly skilled ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ, as well as the ᚷᛁᛝᚱᚪ ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᚩᚠ ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ. He charges a hefty price for his expert services, as he normally charges ten billion Zeni per kill. ᛚᛁᚠᛏᚪᛚᚢ ᛒᚫᚳᚷᚱᚢᚾᛞ ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ was born in ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 459, just two years before the ᚳᚣᚾᛁᛝ Piccolo Wars which his ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ served in. Even though he was ᚷᛁᛝᚱᚪ, ᛏᚪᚩ was always one step ahead of his ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚱᚪ ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ and a rivalry then grew between them. They began to fight over the smallest things and eventually, a simple spilled bowl of rice was enough to break them apart. Though it was never stated, ᛏᚪᚩ must have gained immortality in some sort of way causing him to live for over two hundred years. At the age of 279, ᛏᚪᚩ started his career as a ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ. ᛏᚪᚩ also trained the young Tien Shinhan during his days with the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ, and was a major influence to Tien. Commander Red ᛋᚪᚷᚢ On May IX, ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 750, ᛏᚪᚩ was hired by the Red Ribbon Army to kill ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, who had been defeating all of their operatives and taking away the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ they acquired, messing with Commander Red's secret wish of getting taller as well as the Red Ribbon Army's official wish of ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ domination. When General Blue, one of the Red Ribbon Army's strongest operatives, arrives at the Red Ribbon Army headquarters failing his mission, Commander Red gives him a deal. In order to redeem himself, Blue must defeat ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ ᛏᚪᚩ. Before the match, ᛏᚪᚩ claims that he will not even use his hands or feet to defeat Blue, only his tongue, to which Blue scoffs at the idea. During the match, ᛏᚪᚩ easily dodges Blue's flurry of punches, also proving himself to be immune to Blue's telekinesis. Staying true to his word, he kills Blue only using his tongue on one of Blue's Pressure Points on his cranium, thus proving to Commander Red and Staff Officer Black that his assistance is worth a very high price. After looking at his target's photo, ᛏᚪᚩ is given the option of riding an aircraft to Gocu's location, however, ᛏᚪᚩ instead takes and throws a pillar from the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters and rides it. ᛏᚪᚩ meets ᚷᚩᚳᚢ in the Sacred Land of Korin after nearly hitting ᚷᚩᚳᚢ with the pillar. ᚷᚩᚳᚢ asks who ᛏᚪᚩ is, and ᛏᚪᚩ informs ᚷᚩᚳᚢ that he has been assigned by the Red Ribbon Army to dispose of ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. However, Bora, a man who had previously held off the Red Ribbon Army single-handedly and who tried to defend ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, challenges ᛏᚪᚩ. When challenged by Bora, whose son had been rescued by ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, ᛏᚪᚩ mocks Bora, as he easily overpowers him, by grabbing his spear with only three fingers, and yet, Bora cannot move an inch. Having enough of messing around with Bora, Tao easily murders Bora by launching him into the air and throwing Bora's own spear directly into Bora's heart. Seeing Upa weep over his father's corpse causes ᚷᚩᚳᚢ to become enraged and attack ᛏᚪᚩ head on. ᚷᚩᚳᚢ proves to be more of a challenge than Blue, but with barely any effort, ᛏᚪᚩ knocks him around a bit, dodging Gocu's flurry of attacks easily, and then knocks him out with the Dodon Ray technique, thinking he killed him. Upa, Bora's son, tries to attack ᛏᚪᚩ with a rock, but ᛏᚪᚩ just blows it back to Upa, hitting him. ᛏᚪᚩ ends up only retrieving three of the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ which were located in the backpack ᚷᚩᚳᚢ had, and realizes this when he is calling Commander Red on his progress. The last ball was in Gocu's outfit, which saved him from being killed by the Dodon Ray. Since Tao's uniform was ruined by Gocu's Kamehameha during the battle, he takes off to a town where he forces a tailor to make a new copy of his uniform for free. During the three days, ᛏᚪᚩ intimidates the townspeople into obtaining free luxuries such as a hotel room. A sniper in the town tries to assassinate ᛏᚪᚩ, but fails when ᛏᚪᚩ manages to deflect the assassin's bullet with his slipper. Three days later, his uniform is finished. When the tailor asks for money, ᛏᚪᚩ replies that if he gave the tailor money, it would ruin his cold, ruthless reputation; he offers to kill someone for the tailor instead. The horrified tailor says he does not want anyone dead, so ᛏᚪᚩ kills him instead with a Pressure Point Attack and returns to the land of Korin to retrieve the missing ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚ. When he arrives, Upa throws his small axe at ᛏᚪᚩ, but ᛏᚪᚩ dodges his attack and strangles him for information about the location of the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚ. When Upa refuses to answer, ᛏᚪᚩ throws him at the tower, where ᚷᚩᚳᚢ narrowly saves him, to Tao's surprise. He then fights ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, who had been specially trained by Korin after climbing his tower. During the fight, ᚷᚩᚳᚢ proved to be far too strong for ᛏᚪᚩ, as ᛏᚪᚩ could land no hits on the small warrior. ᛏᚪᚩ resorts to bringing out his sword, which breaks in a clash with Gocu's Power Pole. After ᛏᚪᚩ decides ᚷᚩᚳᚢ was too powerful, he himself climbs Korin Tower to retrieve the Sacred Water that had made ᚷᚩᚳᚢ so powerful. He easily ascends the tower and meets Korin. Korin knows that ᛏᚪᚩ is a wicked ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ, so he tricks ᛏᚪᚩ and gives him the useless Sacred Water. After that, Korin uses a trick to make ᛏᚪᚩ believe he has improved so he will leave. He sends ᛏᚪᚩ back down the tower on the Dark Nimbus to prevent him from gaining any strength from the tower climb. ᛏᚪᚩ challenges ᚷᚩᚳᚢ again when the Nimbus crashes into the ground and only manages to do slightly better, not enough to defeat ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. Seeing that he was still no match for ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, ᛏᚪᚩ pretends to surrender, tricking ᚷᚩᚳᚢ for a split second. While ᚷᚩᚳᚢ is asking Upa if he thinks they should let him go, ᛏᚪᚩ throws a grenade at ᚷᚩᚳᚢ whose back is still turned. ᛏᚪᚩ then jumps high into the air to avoid the explosion, ᚷᚩᚳᚢ kicks the grenade back at him, which detonates and seemingly kills the ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ. Though ᚷᚩᚳᚢ presumed ᛏᚪᚩ dead, ᛏᚪᚩ later used all of the money he gained from his previous jobs to be rebuilt as a cyborg. Tien Shinhan ᛋᚪᚷᚢ During the ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXII, Tao's ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ learns of Tao's encounter with ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. ᛋᚳᛖᚾ instructs his student Tien to kill ᚷᚩᚳᚢ in the arena to avenge his brother's presumed death, but, thanks to ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ Roshi, Tien comes to his senses and ceases his affiliation with the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ, with ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ following him. Piccolo Junior ᛋᚪᚷᚢ With the help of his ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚱᚪ ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ and thanks to the money he gained from his career as a ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ, ᛏᚪᚩ is rebuilt as a cyborg. He competes in the ᚹᚩᚱᛚᛞ ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ ᚳᚪᛗᛈ XXIII, brutally defeating ᚳᚩᚹᛏᛋᚢ in the preliminary rounds. ᛏᚪᚩ explains that he came to the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ in order to get revenge on both Tien Shinhan for betraying him, and on ᚷᚩᚳᚢ for ruining his appearance and legacy when he defeated him. ᛏᚪᚩ fights Tien next. Tien and ᛏᚪᚩ both have a long stare down on the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ arena. ᛏᚪᚩ notices that Tien's fighting pose is near perfection as he cannot find a vulnerable spot on his entire body. Then, ᛏᚪᚩ takes a gamble and charges at Tien, but Tien manages to easily dodge Tao's attempt and attack him straight afterwards, making ᛏᚪᚩ fall to the ground flat on his face, not even realizing what just happened. After Tien shows his new powers (which far exceed Tao's), ᛏᚪᚩ realizes that Tien is stronger than him and gives him credit. Tien begs for ᛏᚪᚩ to leave the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ as he still respects ᛏᚪᚩ for teaching him how to fight to begin with, and does not want his former ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ to suffer extreme embarrassment. However, ᛏᚪᚩ still has the utmost confidence that he will defeat and kill Tien, even if it means using more than just his strength. Seeing that he cannot beat Tien fairly, ᛏᚪᚩ violates the rules of the ᚳᚪᛗᛈ by using a hidden knife to cut Tien's chest, scarring him for life. Slashed by this sneak attack, Tien claims that ᛏᚪᚩ has lost his honor and pride of a warrior. Despite being disqualified, ᛏᚪᚩ continues to fight, admitting that he does not really care if he actually wins the match and that he only participated so he could kill Tien and ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. After Tien breaks Tao's blade, ᛏᚪᚩ uses the Super Dodon Ray, claiming Tien will stand no chance of survival, only for Tien to nullify it with a Kiai. Tien then knocks ᛏᚪᚩ out swiftly with one punch, then carrying the unconscious ᛏᚪᚩ to his ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚱᚪ ᛒᚱᚩᚦᚩᚱ ᚻᛠᚱᚱᚪ ᛋᚳᛖᚾ, who carries him away in disgrace. Cell Games ᛋᚪᚷᚢ In ᛁᛖᛚᛞᚢ 767, ᛏᚪᚩ works as a personal bodyguard for Mister Borbonne, a short man who runs a shelter near Chazke Village which can supposedly protect people from Cell. Everything is going exactly according to plan until ᛋᚩᚾ ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ II appears in the village, disrupting the scheme Mister Borbonne had going. When Borbonne's bodyguards surround ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ, Mister Lao, an old man from the village, arrives dressed in a Chinese-styled dogu ᛏᛁᚹᛖᛋᚳᚱᚫᚠᛏ outfit. After dispatching the black-suited bodyguards, Borbonne called for ᛏᚪᚩ to come out and take care of the old man. After a series of exchanged blows, ᛏᚪᚩ has Lao on the ground. Just when ᛏᚪᚩ prepares to finish off Lao with his Super Dodon Ray, ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ stepped in the way at the last second, protecting Mister Lao and himself from the Super Dodon Ray. At this moment ᛏᚪᚩ notices that Gohan's facial features are akin to that of ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. Struck with fear as he remembers his previous confrontations with ᚷᚩᚳᚢ, ᛏᚪᚩ asks his name and breathes a sigh of relief in hearing his name was ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ instead of ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. However, his fear quickly returns as he learns that ᚷᚩᚻᚪᚾ is Gocu's son and he flies off on a pine tree, effectively resigning from his position as a bodyguard. When Borbonne yelled that ᛏᚪᚩ can't quit on him, ᛏᚪᚩ yelled back that not only can he do that, but he just did as he disappeared in the sky. Later, he works as a henchman for Vodka, a rich gangster who has hired him to gather the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ so he may wish for becoming emperor of the world after Cell leaves. ᚷᚩᚳᚢ shows up at Vodka's fortress to gather the two that ᛏᚪᚩ has collected, ᛏᚪᚩ confronts him but doesn't recognize him in his ᚩᚠᛖᚱ ᛋᚪᛁᚷᚪᚳᚢᚾᛞ ᚷᛖᛋᚳᛠᛈ however, after the latter recognizes him and introduces himself as ᚷᚩᚳᚢ. ᛏᚪᚩ examines him closely and realizes it is indeed the boy who beat him years ago now grown up and ᚷᚩᚳᚢ tells him that its good to see even after their rocky past. ᛏᚪᚩ is left silently bemoaning his misfortune. ᛏᚪᚩ gets over his shock after ᚷᚩᚳᚢ expresses disappointment at himself for having nothing to offer ᛏᚪᚩ in return. The ᚻᚣᚱᛗᚪᚾᚾ then poses a challenge to ᚷᚩᚳᚢ: if ᚷᚩᚳᚢ can disassemble three complex puzzle rings by dawn the following day, then he will be awarded the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ. If he cannot, however, ᚷᚩᚳᚢ must surrender the ones he has with him. ᛏᚪᚩ then offers to take Gocu's jacket (which contains Gocu's gathered ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ) while ᚷᚩᚳᚢ works on the puzzles, and while ᚷᚩᚳᚢ is distracted with the puzzle rings, ᛏᚪᚩ steals Gocu's ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ and drives far away throughout the night with the gangsters. After ᚷᚩᚳᚢ solves the puzzle rings, he simply uses Instant Transmission to find ᛏᚪᚩ and the gangsters. The naive ᚷᚩᚳᚢ is unaware there was any ill-will on the part of ᛏᚪᚩ, and is given the ᛞᚱᚪᚳᚪ ᛒᛠᛚᛚᚪᛋ without any resistance. ᛏᚪᚩ could only ask if he is still getting paid as he and Vodka could only stare in shock about what happened. ᛋᚢᚾᛞᛖᚱᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ ᚳᛁ ᛒᛚᚫᛋᛏ The most basic form of energy wave. ᛞᚩᛞᚩᚾ ᛒᛠᛗ One of the best ᛗᛁᚻᛏᛖ of the ᚳᚱᚪᚾ ᛋᚳᚩᛚᚢ. It is a powerful energy ᛒᛠᛗ shot from the index finger that is more powerful than a normal Kamehameha ᚹᚫᚷ. ᚷᛠᛏᚹᚪ ᛋᚹᛖᚩᚱᛞ From a capsule, ᛏᚪᚩ brings out a ᛋᚹᛖᚩᚱᛞ for fighting. Grenades Carried on his person, ᛏᚪᚩ often uses one as a last resort. ᚻᚣᛞᛖᛞ ᛋᛠᛉ After ᛏᚪᚩ became a cyborg, he is able to disconnect his left hand to reveal a retractable ᛋᛠᛉ. ᚷᛖᛋᚳᚫᛈᚢ Cyborg The result of ᛏᚪᚩ being greatly injured, and then using a great amount of his money in order to be converted into a more powerful cyborg. Cyborg ᛏᚪᚩ possess extra abilities and armaments along with his greater power, he has a blade in one arm, scanning capabilities in his robotic eyes, and can also fire the Super Dodon Ray from a cannon in his arm.